1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a display control method, a program, and a storage medium which are preferably used for displaying multiple images on a single screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, multiple images are combined and displayed on a single screen. Simultaneous display of multiple images typically employs, for example, a scheme for arranging reduced multiple images or a picture-in-picture (PinP) system for fitting different-angle sub images into part of a main image.
For generation of a composite image from multiple images, in general, common portions are determined, feature-point extraction and so on are performed, and the multiple images are combined together with the common portions being aligned with each other. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-182098 discloses a technology in which the amounts of features of multiple images are determined and are compared with each other to generate a composite image containing two or more superimposed images.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-164435 discloses a technology for enhancing an image quality by combining multiple images together in a spatiotemporal manner in order to allow for simultaneous understanding of the multiple images.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-261794 discloses a technology for arranging and displaying, on one screen, multiple images captured by multiple cameras.